The Shape Shifter
by fglla2211
Summary: Argost has kidnapped a new specimen, that has a very special power. What is it? Zak finds out and his family goes to find her. There are many adventures ahead of this family. I'm gonna say this ONE time so listen up: I DON'T OWN TSS (sorry im HORRIBLE at summaries :( It's a little slow in the beginning but it does get better) UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1: The Girl

Chapter 1: The Girl

Hope you like it! :)

No ones p.o.v

Two men, one was very muscular and had features that looked quite like a spiders, walked into a large pyramid. There were strange pictures on the walls of the pyramid, the pictures were of a huge beast.

The spidery looking man was holding a torch, which lit the way deeper into the pyramid.

In a corner, sat a large green stone that looked as if it had been there for many years.

Trapped inside the stone was a girl, with long blonde hair tied up in a tight ponytail. She wore a grey hoodie with the word, Warrior, printed on the front in capitalized red letters with a white outline. Her pants were made of a stretchy red material and she wore dark grey boots (her boots look like uggs).

"WHAT!?" Shouted one of the men. " We didn't come here to find a girl," the man sighed. "Well, who knows what kind if power she may possess. Munya, bring her with us, we will soon find out what secrets she holds..."

And with that, the spidery man, apparently Munya, picked up the stone and the men walked out of the temple.


	2. Chapter 2: Weird World

Chapter 2: Weird World

**Please review so I can make my story better!**

No ones p.o.v

Once at Weird World, Munya turned back into a human and changed into a new purple suit that wasn't ripped from his transformation. He then set the girl in a small room with redish brown walls.

The room had only one door. It was a steel door that looked very new.

Argost was already in the room waiting for Munya before he walked in. Argost was holding a stone in the shape of a cone and a hammer.

After Munya set down the girl he took the stone and the hammer from Argost and carefully placed the stone onto the green stone the girl was encased in and hit it with the hammer.

As soon as he did the old, brittle stone shattered and fell to the floor, freeing the girl.

The strange girl immediately fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud. She winced at the pain then sat up, rubbing her head in the place she had hit it when she fell.

Argost was then face to face with the girl, and he said, "Greetings anbeonvenoue young lady. And may I ask, why is it that my servant and I found you in a temple that revolves around the ancient Sumerian beast called kur, encased in Kimple Beatle saliva?

The girl just stared at him in shock, then the most incredible thing happened, she transformed into a Komodo Dragon and went invisible. Argost just stared in wonderment at where the girl sat, wondering how she could do such a thing.

Then he was tripped from behind by the girl and screeched as he fell, "Munya!"

At that cue Munya transformed into a man with spidery features. The once girl, Komodo Dragon turned invisible and stared in horror at Munyas transformation.

Munya used her shock as an opportunity to attack. He lunged at the girl. As he did she transformed into a green cryptid (the cryptid she transformed into was the cryptid that Fisk fought in the first season, you know the episode where Van Rook made all those cryptids fight for money, yeah it was the cryptid where Fisk stuck his fur up its nose. I'm just gonna refer to that cryptid as the green cryptid) Right after her transformation she hit the ground hard as Munya pinned her down.

She kicked him off and he flew to the opposite side of the room. He then got up, grabbed the girl and threw her at the wall. Just as she hit the wall she turned human, and was knocked unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3: I Must Escape

Chapter 3: I Must Escape

The Girls p.o.v

When I awoke, everything was blurry, then my eyes began to focus and I noticed I was in a room. The room had only one door, made of steel.

Suddenly a small rectangular door cut out of the bigger door, slid open, to reveal one pair of yellow, evil eyes.

"Ahh she's awake," Said a man.

I got up thinking, This crazy man is not going to keep me here if that's what he thinks... I transformed into a white wolf creature (from the episode, The Ice Caverns of Ellef, I believe) and began to bang on the walls.

I let out a furious howl, YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE! I thought.

"Oh, she's throwing a tantrum," He laughed. "This magnificent beast has never been seen by human eyes before, and I intend to keep it that way, because I'm such a tease." The man said with an evil grin.

"BEAST?!" How dare he?! I was enraged, I was so furious with this horrible man, that I transformed into a monster made of lava. I shot a couple balls of boiling hot lava at each wall, until I saw moonlight. I was free.

(Argost and Munya were knocked out by the explosions by the way)

I transformed into the white wolf creature I had earlier, and dived through the hole that I had blasted in the back wall.

I fell from 2 stories, with a thud. My back was aching. I didn't want to get up. I couldn't. But I had to. So I powered through the pain.

I got up and shuffled into the undergrowth behind the mansion and transformed back into a 13 year old girl again. I slid my back down the trunk of a tree and waited for the sweet release of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Explosions

Chapter 4: The Explosions

**Whenever Fisk talks its actually in his language but I just write it in English.**

No ones p.o.v

Zak was watching Weird World and saw the explosions that had just went off. After the explosions, the screen went black.

"Mom, Dad!" Zak shouted. "You gotta see this!"

Doc and Drew came running into the room. "Zak! What is it?" Doc asked.

"Is everything alright sweetie?" Drew added.

"I don't think so." Zak replayed the explosions for his parents.

"Huh," Doc began. "What's that maniac up to now? Zak, toss me the remote."

Zak did as his father told him to.

Doc rewinded the footage caught on camera at Weird World.

"Huh. It sounded like Argost had more than one cryptid trapped at Weird World." Doc said

"Yeah, and it sounded like that explosion probably hurt him pretty badly too. Maybe he's unconscious! If he is, we'll have time to rescue those cryptids!" Zak added.

Doc replied, "No way Zak. It's too dangerous."

"But dad-"

"No. Zak, it's way too dangerous. You know what it's like in that house of horrors. I don't want you anywhere near it."

"I don't know Doc, Zak might be right. With Argost unconscious we could actually have a chance at freeing those cryptids," Drew said.

"Ugh," Doc groaned. "Fine, but it sounded as if those cryptids escaped. Maybe we could just skirt the outside of the mansion instead of going inside."

"That's a good I idea Doc. Well lets get going, we only have until Argost wakes up." Said Drew.

And with that, the Saturday family headed off for Weird World.


	5. Chapter 5: Searching

Chapter 5: Searching

No ones p.o.v

The Saturdays landed the airship in some heavy undergrowth not too far from the mansion.

Each member of the family took a flashlight and they headed towards the mansion.

A couple feet away from Weird World they stopped to discuss some things. "Ok, Zak and Fiskerton, you check the back of the building, Drew, you and I will take the sides." And with that, all of the Saturdays began to search.

Zaks p.o.v

"Hey Fisk, I'll race ya to the back of the mansion!"

"I'll take you up on that challenge. Ok, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Fisk said.

I began to run as fast as I could, but with those long legs of his, Fisk was beating me.

"Hey you big fuzz ball!" I shouted. Fisk turned around, and while he was distracted I tackled him to the ground.

"Haha! Looks like I'm gonna win!" I said out of breathe.

"Hey! No fair, you tackled me!" And with that Fisk got up chased after me.

When we finally reached the back of The mansion, we were completely worn out and out of breathe. Fisk had won of course, but I didn't really care.

Once I had caught my breath I began to walk forward. Something had caught my eye. The thing that caught my eye was footprints. But these footprints were unusual.

"Fisk, go get mom and dad."

Fisk moaned at the thought of more running but did as he was told, and in about 2 minutes he was back with mom and dad.

"Mom, dad, come see this."

My parents eagerly walked over to the footprints and examined them.

"This is amazing," Dad said. "I've never seen anything like it."

What he said was true, it was amazing. The footprints started out as the footprints of a cryptid, but then they faded into a the outline of a humans shoe.

We were so curious that we followed the tracks for about 5 feet then we stopped, the tracks ended in the undergrowth surrounding the mansion.

My father parted the undergrowth to reveal a young girl about my age.


	6. Chapter 6: Where Am I?

Chapter 6: Where Am I?

No ones p.o.v

They all gaped in amazement at the young girl sitting in front of them.

"We'd better get her some medical attention." Doc said, now serious. He picked her up like a baby and carried her back to the airship.

Once onboard the airship, Doc set the girl in the guest bedroom and went back to meet with his family.

"Wait so, who was that?!" Zak asked eagerly.

"I don't know Zak." Doc answered.

"Now, time for bed." Drew added

"But mom-"

"No, go brush your teeth and get in bed. I'll be there in a minute."

With a groan Zak shuffled off to bed, and like she promised, his mother was there to tuck him in.

"Mom, can I go see her tomorrow?"

"If she's awake, then yes. If not, we should let her rest. Who knows what Argost's done to her..."

After kissing him on the forehead Zaks mother left the room, leaving Zak, lost in thought.

The next morning, the girl was awake. The entire family sat in the airship and just stared at her through the security camera footage screen.

She sat up, rubbed her eyes and stretched. Then she got up and out of bed.

"Hello?" She asked. "Oh no... Did that freak show find me again?"

"We'll she's met Argost alright." Said Zak. "Can I go see her?!"

"Doc...?" Drew asked

"If it's alright with you it's alright with me." Doc answered

"Ok, fine. But be careful Zak. This girl could be dangerous."

"You got it mom!" Zak ran out of the control room and made his way to the guest bedroom. He hesitated for a moment at the door, then opened it.

The girl just stood there and stared. Then, out of nowhere, she suddenly transformed into the green cryptid.

Zak just gaped at her, then he realized what was happening and snapped into action. He unhooked the claw from his belt and his eyes began to glow orange. Suddenly the girl/cryptid screamed, and she clutched her head. She turned back into a human still clutching her head, and screamed, "Stop stop!"

Zak did as she said and walked up to her. "I'm sorry, that's never happened before." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed. There was nothing but cold fury in her eyes. She removed her hands from her head and transformed into a white wolf cryptid.

She then hit Zak against a wall.

"Alright fido," Zak said. Then he began to use his kur powers.

The girl screamed in pain. "QUIT IT!"

She screamed at Zak.

"Not unless you promise to calm down!"

"Fine! Now would ya stop!?"

Zak stopped and she removed her hands from her head again.

"Ok, now answer me without... Changing into a cryptid. Who are you?"

"How do I even know I can trust you?"

"Ugh," Zak groaned. "We saved you! If it weren't for us, Argost would've found and done who knows what to you!"

"Who the heck is Argost!?"

Zak sighed and sat down. So did the girl.

"Argost is an evil maniac who kidnaps cryptids. And he has a TV show. That's how we found you. There were huge explosions, and we thought that Argost had kidnapped a bunch of cryptids and they escaped. That's why my family and I went searching and found you behind the mansion, unconscious. Your turn."

"Fine," she began. "My name's Courtney, what's yours?"

"Zak."

She sighed then began her story. "Well, I guess I'll start with... I was born in 1896."

Zaks eyes stretched as wide as bowling balls. He just sat and gaped at her, as well as his parents did back in the control room.

"But... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Zak screamed.

"No, it's not." She sighed again. "Ok, well... Wait what year is it?!"

"It's 2009." (This takes place in the 3rd season, and the 3rd season takes place in 2009)

"Whoa." Courtney's eyes got big. "Ok... Well Lets start out with, im a shapeshifter. I can transform into any cryptid but there has to be at least 2 of them. Ok anyway, I was born in 1896. Then when I was 13 years old there was a raid on my village, I'm guessing they were after me... But anyway, since I was so "special" my parents wanted to keep me alive through the raid. They told me that they loved me..." Courtney began to cry, and pulled her knees to her chest as she continued her story. "They laid me on my bed and then they gave me a shot that put me to sleep for a while... Then I don't remember what happened after that... All I know is that they encased me in Kimple Beatle saliva, which apparently is a life sustaining property. But anyway then they locked me in a secret pyramid just outside our village. The pyramid had a force field around it, which can only be broken by certain notes played on a flute. They put me there so that the raiders wouldn't be able to kill me."

"Wait but why would they wanna kill you?" Zak asked curiously.

"Because I can shape shift. They thought that since I was pretty much the only weapon my village had, if they got rid of me, it would be easier to get rid if my village."

"Wow... I'm so sorry Courtney."

She sighed and sniffled a little. "That's ok. It's not like it's your fault."

"Well... Do you need sometime alone?"

"No, I'm fine considering I was hidden from humans in a pyramid for 100 years." (Do the math, Courtney was born in 1896, then 13 years later, in 1909 the raid happened, and that's when Courtney was hidden away, then this story takes place in the middle of the third season, and the third season takes place in 2009, so 1909 to 2009, is one hundred years, so Courtney was encased in Kimple Beatle saliva for 100 years.)

"Well," Zak began. "Do you wanna meet my family or..."

"Sure, I'd like to meet the people that saved me from that freak show, Argost."

"Great! I'll go get them." Zak got up an left Courtney alone in the guest bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7: The Saturdays

Chapter 7: The Saturdays

Courtney's p.o.v

I lay sprawled out on the bed waiting for Zak to return with his family. "I wonder how Zak messed with my head earlier..." I thought. "And why were his eyes glowing orange?"

Just then the door behind me opened, and in walked Zak, along with his parents, a Fiskerton Phantom, a Komodo Dragon, and a bird looking cryptid.

No ones p.o.v

Courtneys eyes got big as She got up and stared at Zaks family. "Uh... Hi." Courtney gave a little wave at the family.

"Hi Courtney, I'm Drew Saturday and this is my husband, Doc Saturday."

"Hi." Courtney said again.

Then Fiskerton walked up and said, "Hi, I'm Fiskerton, or Fisk for short." He held out his hand for me to shake. "Hi I'm Courtney." Courtney said in Fiskertons language as she reached out to shake his hand.

Everyone just stared in shock at Courtney for speaking Fisks language.

Then Komodo broke the ice by going over to Courtney and growling a little "Hello."

"That's Komodo, he says hi." Said Zak.

Then Zon screeched at Courtney.

"Oh and that's Zon, she also says hi." Zak continued.

"Hi Komodo and Zon." Courtney waved at them.

"Well Courtney, Zak and his father were just about to start combat practice. Would you like to join them?"

"I'd love to!" Courtney said with an evil grin at Zak.

"Uhh ok, well lets go to the training room." Zak said, almost frightened by the evil grin Courtney gave him.

Doc led the way with Zak and Courtney following.

Once they got to the training room Courtney said, "So..."

"So, lets fight." said Zak

"Great, a rematch." Courtney began. "But let's make this fight fair."

What's that supposed to mean?" Zak asked.

"It means, no messing with my head. In exchange I won't shape shift."

"Deal." Zak and Courtney shook hands and got into their fighting stances.

"Alright," Doc began. "3... 2... 1... Go."

Immediately Courtney jabbed her fist towards Zaks right shoulder, but he knocked her fist away. In response Courtney grabbed his wrist and kicked his back leg out from underneath him making him fall backwards. Courtney was still holding onto Zaks wrist as he fell, her other hand was in a fist and it looked like she was about to punch him (but she wasn't going to).

Zak then kicked her back leg out from under her forcing her to let go of his wrist and fall on top of him.

"Well this is awkward..." Courtney said trying to lighten the mood.

Zak then placed his feet on Courtney's hips and kicked her over his head. Then he got up and pinned her arms down.

"Nice trick, but I can do better." Courtney said with an evil grin.

She grabbed Zaks neck with her ankles and threw him off of her. Then she pinned him down in the same position Zak had done to her.

Suddenly the door behind them opened, and a man with red hair walked in.

"Whoa, did I miss something?" He asked.

Courtney looked over her shoulder to see a muscular man with red hair and gold ear piercings.

"Uncle Doyle!" Zak exclaimed.

Courtney let Zak up and followed him over to his uncle. "That was just some combat practice."

"Hey mini man. So uh who's your friend?" Doyle said with a smirk as Zak and him finished hugging.

"Oh this is Courtney." Zak then told Doyle Courtney's story.

"So you can shape shift?"

"Yup." Courtney then transformed into the green cryptid, then the white wolf cryptid, then a Komodo dragon, and then back to herself.

Doyle just stood there and gaped at her.

"So Doyle, why don't you tell Zak why your here?" Doc said as he walked up to them.

"Oh, right. Your dad gave me a call and told me to take you on a training mission."

"Thanks dad!" Zak exclaimed. "Where are we gonna train?"

"Redden Town." (IF REDDEN TOWN IS A REAL PLACE, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT, I JUST MADE IT UP!)

"Cool!" Zak said excitedly. "Hey Courtney you wanna come along?"

"Sure! NO messing with my head though."

"Messing with her head...?" Doyle asked.

"I'll explain later." Zak answered.

"Well anyway... Lets get going." Doyle said.


	8. Chapter 8: An Uninvited Guest

Chapter 8: An Uninvited Guest

Luckily the airship was already close to Mexico, which is where Redden Town is located. Courtney, Zak, and Doyle were in Doyle's jet and on their way to the town.

After about five minutes of flying, they finally arrived at the town. It was an old abandoned place with run down houses and no roads. Just hard reddish brown dirt.

They all hopped out of the jet and Courtney asked, "So how exactly does this work?"

"Well basically Doyle chucks bombs at us and chases us around until someone wins." Zak answered.

"Wow." Courtney said in astonishment.

"Alright you guys, I'll give you a head start. 10...9...8..."

"Run!" Zak shouted as he grabbed Courtney's hand and pulled her along behind him.

They ran into one of the houses and hid against a wall near the doorway. Doyle blasted a hole in the roof and hovered over the hole in his jet pack, then said, "Come on mini man, you gotta do better than that!"

Then Courtney turned into the same lava monster that she had at Weird World and chucked 3 lava bombs at Doyle that exploded in the air.

Then they stood up. "Thanks." Zak said, out if breath.

"No problem, now lets go." Courtney said as she grabbed Zaks hand and pulled him behind the house.

Courtney turned into an invisible cryptid with large wings and covered Zak (which made Zak invisible too) as Doyle flew past them. Doyle said, "Your gonna pay for that Courtney!" As he flew past.

Courtney then turned back into herself and uncovered Zak as Doyle disappeared over the next house.

"I think we're safe." Courtney said out of breath.

Then suddenly a green vine with little specks shot out of the ground. It grabbed Courtney's right ankle, dragged her across the dirt, and left her dangling upside down by one leg.

She screamed as it did so.

"Zak!" She exclaimed. What is this thing?!" She was beginning to panic.

"Courtney!" Zak shouted. Suddenly, four vines shot out of the ground. Two grabbed Zaks wrists, and the other two grabbed his ankles and lifted him in the air. Zak screamed as he was lifted into the air.

"Zak! Courtney!" Doyle shouted.

Then a vine grabbed Doyle's leg a flung him into a house, knocking him out.

"Doyle!" Zak screamed as Doyle hit the house.

"Zak! What's going on?!" Courtney screamed, still dangling. She began violently thrashing, then she transformed into the green cryptid, and another vine grabbed her left wrist. Another grabbed her left ankle. She roared in agony as another vine wrapped around her right wrist. She was no longer dangling as she transformed back into herself. She was in a star shape, wriggling her wrists, trying to get away.

"Greetings anbeonvenoue children."

"Argost!" Zak exclaimed.

"Ahhhh yes, the Saturday boy. But for once I'm not here for you, I'm here for your dear friend, Courtney."

"You freak!" Courtney screeched back a him.

"Oh, name calling wont get you anywhere in a situation like this, my dear."

"You creep! Don't you EVER call me that!"

"Listen here girl," Argost and Courtney were face to face now, she had a look of disgust and hatred on her face. "I know your secret, and I intend to use it to my advantage."

Courtney spat on Argost's mask and smirked.

Argost grunted and jumped back.

"Don't provoke me you little rodent! It will only end badly! Munya!"

The look of hatred on Courtney's face vanished, only to be replaced by a look of horror. Courtney gaped at Munyas trasformation.

Munya roared and began to walk towards her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from the vines, her limbs were now free.

"Hey! Let me go!" Courtney shouted. She then turned into the green cryptid and kicked Munyas leg. He suddenly dropped Courtney, who landed on her feet, and clutched his leg in pain.

While he was distracted, Courtney ran towards Zak to free him. Munya suddenly noticed what she was doing, let out a furious roar and shot a long white web out of his mouth. The web stuck to Courtney's leg that was on the ground, and as she lifted her other leg to take another step, Munya tripped her other leg out from under her. Courtney hit the ground with a sickening thud just about five feet away from Zak.

"Courtney!" Zak shouted.

"Zaah." Courtney growled weakly.

Then, Courtney was being dragged away from him by Munya.

Courtney then turned back into herself again and Munya was dangling her above the ground by her leg. He then threw her at a building, knocking her unconscious.

The last thing she heard was Zaks voice screaming her name. And the last thing she said before her vision blurred into darkness, was, "Zak."


	9. Chapter 9: Onboard The Airship

Chapter 9: Onboard The Airship

Zaks p.o.v

All I could do was stare at Munya, and watch as he carried her away. It was like they were kidnapping my brother all over again.

"NO!" I screamed in agony.

I couldn't let her go, not after hearing her story, hearing her scream my name in pain, and seeing what a fight she put up when they tried to take her away.

"She must be so scared..." I thought as I watched.

I felt so helpless, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't even use my powers without putting her in pain. What could I do? Nothing. I could only watch as Argost's plane flew away.

Suddenly, Doyle was awake.

"Doyle!" I screamed.

Doyle grunted as he rose up from the remains of the broken house.

"Doyle!" I screamed again. "You have to cut me down!"

Doyle did as he was told.

"Thanks, but do you think you can fly us home?"

Doyle shook his head, I would have to call mom and dad to come pick us up.

I took my video phone out of my pocket and called my parents.

"Zak, is everything ok?" my dad asked.

"No. Courtney was kidnapped by Argost and Doyle can't fly us home, can you come and pick us up?"

My father just gaped at me for a moment then said, "Alright I'll go tell your mother. We're on our way."

No ones p.o.v

Once onboard the airship, Doyle was laying on a bed in the medical room and Zak told his parents what had happened.

"We have to get her back!" Zak wailed to his parents.

"Zak! Honey calm down." His mother soothed him as she knelt down and put her hands on his shoulders. "We are going to get her back. But first, you need to rest."

How on earth does she expect me to sleep at a time like this? Zak thought. But he just said, "Fine." And shuffled off to bed.


	10. Chapter 10: The Snake Lady

Chapter 10: The Snake Lady

Courtney's p.o.v

Darkness began to surround me. Then, I heard a voice. It was Zaks voice. "Run!" He screamed to me. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him.

Where were we going? Who were we running from? What was going on? How could we escape? Questions raced through my head like lightning as we ran.

"Zak! What are we running from!?"

Just then, a frosty wind began to swirl around us. We stopped as an evil laugh rang in the shadows.

Suddenly, the floor fell away beneath me, and I was left, falling into, what seemed like an endless pit of darkness.

Zak screamed my name as I fell.

I thought I would never reach the bottom, but I did. As soon as I hit the bottom, I woke up.

My eyes flittered open and I noticed that I was in a room. I was leaning against a wall. I felt something cold around my wrists.

I tried to walk away, but I couldn't. There were shackles around my wrists and ankles, making it impossible walk or sit down. My arms were in forced into the shape of a touchdown sign.

I just huffed and slammed my back against the grey, stone wall.

I stood there for what seemed like hours, then something finally happened. The door across from me opened.

I was surprised to see a snake lady slither in followed closely by Argost.

I heard the door shut. As the snake lady began to approach me, I turned my head away. Sinking back against the wall, I braced myself for what might happen next.

She got closer and closer, until I could feel her warm breath against my cheek.

Suddenly, I felt my sleeve being pulled down. I looked over to see the snake lady pulling down my sleeve.

"Hey!" I spat.

She pulled down my sleeve until she found a mark about half way down my forearm. She then gasped and pulled her hand away when she saw the marking. It was a symbol in the shape of an infinity sign, but with pointed edges instead if rounded ones.

I just glared at her.

"Argost... You've caught yourself a shape shifter!" She said as she turned her head towards Argost.

"I know that, but is there anything else I need to know about her?"

"I'm not sure..." The snake lady then tried to trace the outline of my marking, but I wriggled my arm, messing her up.

"Hold still child!" She told me. Then she pinned my arm against the wall so that I could no longer move it.

I grunted at how much pressure she was using.

She then attempted a second time at tracing the symbol, and succeeded.

Suddenly, a trail of bright purple light began to appear on my arm. The light trailed along, and followed the same exact pattern that the snake lady had traced before.

Then the trail of light finally hit the same place it had started. The symbol began to glow a blinding purple light. It suddenly felt as if someone was burning my flesh. I screamed out in anguish.

The first of many tears trickled down my face, as I wondered, why was this happening to me?

Suddenly the pain stopped. I was left leaning against the wall, sobbing.

I then stopped sobbing and stared ahead of me, they were both gaping at me.

"Argost..." The snake lady then turned to face the horrible man. "This shape shifter can not only shape shift, but she can also control an army of the same cryptid that she is transformed into."

Argost just gaped at me, then gave me an evil grin.

"Thank you Rani Nagi." He then began to walk towards me, and looked me straight in the eye.

"I told you that I would find out your secrets girl. And I do intend to use them to my advantage."


	11. Chapter 11: The Rescue

Chapter 11: The Rescue

Zaks p.o.v

I woke up, gasping for breath. I had dreamt that Courtney and I were running together. But then we stopped and a chilly wind swirled around us. Then we heard Argost laughing in the shadows, and the floor beneath Courtney fell away. Then I woke up.

I raced, panic-stricken, into my sleeping parents room.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!"

My parents slowly opened their eyes.

"Hurry!" I shouted. "We have to get Courtney back!"

"Zak, honey! Calm down." My mother tried to sooth me, but it wasn't working. Not this time.

"Mom, we have to get her back! I'm loosing my mind just thinking about what Argost might be doing to her!"

"Ok ok, calm down Zak! we will get her back. Doc get dressed."

"We're going now?!" My dad asked.

"Yes, now get dressed. Zak go wake Doyle."

I ran to the medical room to wake Doyle, leaving my parents to get dressed and ready for the attack.

I shook Doyle's shoulder, trying to wake him. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at me.

"Doyle, we're going to get Courtney back, so get ready."

Doyle grunted, swung his feet over the side of the medical bed, and stood up.

"Good, your up. Now lets go." I told him.

We ran to the front of the airship and met my mom and dad there. We were almost at Argost's mansion.

Courtney's p.o.v

Argost and the snake lady, Rani Nagi, had just left the room and left me in utter boredom.

About a minute later, the door opened and two other snake people slithered in. One shut the door then they both began to guard the door.

I didn't have enough energy to transform. I had to try though. I concentrated, and I tried. My skin began to turn a greenish color, but then it faded back into my normal skin color.

I groaned. What could I do? Nothing. I decided to sleep.

No ones p.o.v

The Saturdays were approaching Argost's mansion. They landed the airship in the same clearing that they had when they had found Courtney.

They scouted out, Doyle went with Zak and Fisk, and Doc went with Drew, Komodo, and Zon.

Doyle, Zak, and Fisk planned to get into Weird World by the sewer. And so they did. They climbed through slimy green waters until they found their way into the mansions basement. (They climbed into Weird World the same way they got thrown out in episode 17, Target: Fiskerton, and they enter the mansion in a room next to the room where Zak died in)

There was only one door to go through, so the team of three walked through it. Behind the door there was a room with reddish brown walls and a wide staircase that led to the floor right under the first floor.

Doyle signaled with his hand for Fisk and Zak to follow him up the stairs. They entered into a room with more reddish brown walls and a stone door on the wall across from them. (They entered the room where Leonidas Van Rook died in the last episode) three nagas holding metal poles were guarding the door. As soon as they saw us, they attacked.

One of the nagas swung the metal pole it was holding at Zaks feet. He easily jumped over it and hit the naga in the face with the claw. The naga fell back against the wall.

Fisk jumped on a nagas back and cracked its neck.

Doyle shot the last naga into the wall with his wrist-gun. The naga broke through the wall, revealing the room where Courtney was being held.

Courtney's p.o.v

I was asleep. There was nothing in my dream but darkness. In fact, I wasn't dreaming at all. But then I woke up.

There was a huge crashing sound. I woke up to see a giant hole in the wall and an unconscious naga laying on the floor in front of it. The two nagas that were guarding the door looked very surprised. Just then, I saw Zak jump through the hole in the wall. My face lit up.

I slid my back up the wall until I was standing and then exclaimed, "Zak!"

Zak looked at me with pure happiness. Then his happiness turned to rage. He used his metal stick thingy to punch another naga in the face. Then Doyle jumped through the wall behind him, followed by Fisk, and another naga. Doyle shot one of the nagas with his wrist gun and Fisk got into a fist fight with another naga.

Zak knocked out the other naga and ran over to me. He gripped one of the metal things that kept my wrists bolted to the wall with his metal stick and tried to pry it off. It was no use. Zak tried to use his hands but that didn't work either.

Suddenly, the wall I was bolted to began to turn. Part of the floor that Zak was standing on turned to. Then, the wall finished turning. It halted once we were in the next room. The impact of the stop forced Zak to fall backwards. He got up and turned around, only to see Argost.

My eyes got big. I was terrified. This cruel man was my worst fear.

"Ahhh. A shape shifter and Kur in the same room. Oh how exciting!" Argost said.

"Kur?!" I exclaimed. "What?!"

"Oh he didn't tell you?" Argost gave Zak an evil grin. "Your dear friend Zak, is kur."

"Zak... Is this true?" I asked him.

"Yes but-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think I was a monster!" Zak replied. "Everyone does! I just wanted it to be different for once."

Suddenly two nagas came out if the shadows. They were both holding metal rods. The end of the rods became narrower until they were spears with rounded tips.

One of the nagas tried to jab Zak in the stomach with its metal rod. Zak dodged it by doing a back hand spring. The other naga then jabbed Zak in the back right between his shoulder blades. Zak screamed and fell to the floor. The rods were electrical.

"Zak!" I screamed.

I saw the nagas drag him away. I felt unbelievable rage. I tried to transform into the green cryptid, but I was still too weak. I hadn't eaten in about three days, besides the extra hundred years. I tried to break free, but I couldn't. The strips of metal that were bolted to the wall, wouldn't budge. I couldn't do anything but worry. (I'm just going to refer to the strips of metal that kept Courtney bolted to the wall as shackles)


	12. Chapter 12: Escape Plan

Chapter 12: Escape Plan

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I was working on some chapters. But anyway, here you go! Chapter 12!**

Zaks p.o.v

I woke up. I was in a room with grey, almost black walls. I realized that I was in the same kind of shackles that Courtney was in. Wait, where was Courtney?! I began to panic. Then I stopped and I thought a moment. If I'm supposed to be able to raise a cryptid army, then I could probably contact and talk to Courtney.

I knew it was a long shot, but I had to try.

Courtney's p.o.v

I was starving to death. Slowly, but painfully starving to death. I clenched my teeth together and tightly shut my eyes as my stomach complained again. I wanted to cry out, but I couldn't. It was too embarrassing.

Suddenly, the door on the wall across from me opened. Munya walked in. He was holding a bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other. He was going to feed me. He shoveled a large spoonful of the stuff in the bowl into my mouth. It tasted disgusting. I almost gagged but held it back. It was better than nothing I guess. I only got about five spoonfuls of the stuff. It was enough to survive on but I was still hungry. Then he gave me something to drink and left the room.

I was still weak, but the food gave me a bit of energy. I attempted one last time at transforming into the green cryptid, and failed. I was still too weak.

Suddenly, a sharp pain raced through my head, and my eyes glowed orange.

I screamed out in pain.

No ones p.o.v

Zaks eyes began to glow, and he too screamed. He was feeling the same kind of shooting pain as Courtney was.

He grunted, then thought, Courtney! Stop fighting me! I just wanna talk to you! Let me in your head!

Courtney then relaxed. She stood up straight and looked straight ahead of her, at the door, with wide eyes. She let Zak enter her mind.

(Zak is talking to Courtney almost the same way that he talked to Fisk when Fisk built the giant robots with his mind and ripped apart their house. He talks to Courtney through her conscious I guess)

It was almost like being in a dream, except they were both in complete control of their mind and bodies.

They were in a place with no walls. Everything around them was black. The only thing in the strange place, was them.

"Zak!" Courtney exclaimed. She ran over to him and they hugged. Then Zak pulled back.

"I think I know where we are inside the mansion." He said. "Well, I know where you are at least. All you have to do to get out of here is break through the wall your bolted to, and then break through the next wall you see. Then run down the stairs, climb through the sewer and hide where you hid when my family first found you."

"Zak, I can't. I don't have enough energy."

"What do you mean?"

"A shapeshifter can't shape shift of they don't have enough energy to do it. I mean, Munya came in and fed me like five spoonfuls of this disgusting tasting sludge, but that's not enough. I'll keep trying though, and if I ever get the energy I'll break out and come to get you too."

"Ok, sounds good. I'll talk to you a little later, but I better get going. Who knows what Argost will do to us if he found out we were talking to each other."

"What can he do?"

"It doesn't matter now. Ok well, bye."

Zak waved at Courtney and cut the connection.

Courtney and Zaks eyes stopped glowing, and they didn't speak until the next day.


	13. Chapter 13: Escape Attempt

Chapter 13: Escape Attempt

Courtney's p.o.v

My eyelids fluttered open and I realized I was still inside Argost's mansion. I had a dreamless sleep last night. Weird right? With all that's going on I should've had a dream.

About five minutes passed before Munya walked in. He walked up to me and fed me three wretched spoonfuls that were larger than what he had fed me yesterday. Each bitter spoonful tasted even worse than the last. Once again I got to drink some water, then he left.

The food gave me quite a bit of energy today. I thought I was ready to transform, so I tried. My skin turned a dark green color, but then faded back to normal. I sighed then tried again. I succeeded. My skin turned green then my body began to take the shape of the green cryptid. I was successful.

I was filled with joy! I couldn't believe it! I used all my strength to rip the shackles from the wall, I was free. Now I had to find Zak.

I broke down the wall I was bolted to to see the room I used to be trapped in. I ran through the hole I made and broke down the door.

Suddenly, I heard a voice, and it was yelling my name. It was Zaks voice! I used my cryptid instincts to track down Zak. I broke through four walls, then I found him. Zak was bolted to a wall just like I was about a minute ago. I ripped the shackles from the wall and Zak was free. We ran through all the holes I made, made our way down the stairs, crawled through the sewer, and were home free.

I grabbed Zak and ran. When I looked back, I saw Munya chasing us. I ran faster and faster hoping to escape. Then a miracle happened. I saw a giant orange blimp in the sky flying toward the mansion. I transformed into a bird-like creature that was the same species as Zon, grabbed Zaks arms in my talons, and flew. Munya tried to shoot a web at us but I dodged it. I flew in front of the front window of the airship. I saw Doc and Drews surprised faces, as well as the rest of family's. Drew tilted the steering wheel toward her and the airship flew over my head. Then a hatch opened on the bottom of the airship. I flew into it, set Zak down on the floor and transformed back into myself again.

We both just sat on the floor panting.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." I replied.

We just sat and stared at each other not knowing what to say.

Suddenly the door next to us opened and Zaks mom walked in.

"Oh thank goodness your both alright!" She exclaimed hugging Zak.

"All thanks to Courtney. If it wasn't for her who knows what Argost would have done to us. She broke through a couple walls to find me and if she hadn't transformed into another cryptid and flown up to the airship then we would have been done for." Zak explained.

His mother just stared at me in shock. I stared back.

"Thank you." She told me.

"Uhh no problem." I replied.

"Well, you two should really get some rest. I'll get you both something to eat first though. I'll bring it to your rooms." And with that, she left.

Zak and I got up and he led me to the guest bedroom.

"Thanks." He said again.

"Your welcome." I replied.

"Well I'll leave you to sleep then. But first, do you want something clean to change into?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

I waited patiently outside the bedroom until Zak returned. He was carrying a gray long sleeved shirt, and black sweat pants.

"Thanks." I told him.

"No problem." He opened the door to the guest bedroom for me.

"Thanks again." I said awkwardly.

"No problem, again." Zak said with an awkward chuckle.

I walked into the room and sat down on the bed. I put the clothes down beside me. Then I noticed Zak staring at me, I stared back. We were like this for about thirty seconds, then Zak blinked a few times and realized what he was doing.

"Right, well... Uhhhh, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." Zak said.

"Yeah, goodnight." We both gave each other a small "goodbye for now" wave and he left.

I changed into the clothes Zak gave me and lay down on the bed. About three minutes later Zaks mom walked in with a plate in her hands. On the plate was some food, some mashed potatoes with gravy, and broccoli. She handed me the plate as well as a fork.

"Thanks Mrs. Saturday." I told her.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you." She replied. "Zak told me what happened, and what you did. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome."

"Well, I'll leave so you can get some rest."

"Ok, thanks for the food."

"Your welcome." And with that, she left.

I ate the food, set the plate on the night stand beside the bed and let sleep consume me.


	14. Chapter 14: Training

Chapter 14: Training

Zaks p.o.v

It's been two days and Courtney still isn't awake. I had checked on her about ten times the past two days, and I hadn't seen her do anything yet.

I walked into the guest bedroom where Courtney was sleeping to make sure she wasn't awake, and she wasn't. I sat at the foot of her bed for a while just to make sure she wouldn't wake up. After thirty minutes, Courtney began to stir.

She sat up and yawned, then she stretched. Then she looked at me.

"What?" She asked.

I must have been staring at her in a weird way.

"Oh nothing. It just that, you were asleep for about two days."

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. I came in here to check on you a few times but you never woke up."

"Oh. Well, now I'm up. So what should we do?"

"First, if you like you can take a shower."

"That'd be great! Thanks!"

I walked Courtney down the hall to a bathroom. We walked in and I told her she could use any of the soap we had. She thanked me, then I left her to take a shower.

Courtney's p.o.v

I had finished my shower and was just stepping onto the cold floor. I saw my clothes, they were folded and laying in a nice pile. I got dressed and, since I had seen Zak do it so many times, opened the door. I walked down the hall and called Zaks name as I went.

"Courtney?" Zak asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Ok, coming!"

I saw Zak turn the corner at the end of the hall. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him.

He pulled me along until we were outside the airship.

The airship was parked in an area with lots of trees, a forest.

"Ahhhh, fresh air." Courtney said as she spread out her arms as if she was about to give the earth a huge hug.

"So why are we out here?" She asked.

"We're out here to train! Well actually to play capture the flag, but that basically is training."

"Cool! I love capture the flag!"

"You used to play?"

"Well there weren't many kids to play with in the village I used to live in but sometimes a new family would move in and we would play together."

"Oh cool."

"Yeah. But could you go over the rules again? Just so I know how you play now?"

"Sure..." I explained the rules to Courtney.

(I don't know how you guys like to play capture the flag but this is how they're gonna play in my story, each team has some territory, if someone from the opposite team is on your territory, you can tag them. If you tag a player from the opposite team then they go to your jail. After twenty seconds any player that's in jail can run out of jail and try to get onto their territory again. If they make it to their territory, they're safe. If they get tagged on their way back then they go to jail and can try again after another twenty seconds. Another way to get out of jail is if someone from your team tags you without getting tagged on the way. If they do tag you you get a free walk back, just hold your hand in the air so the players know you got a free walk back. If you actually get the flag from the other team but get tagged on your way back to your own territory then you go to jail and the other team gets their flag back. If you do somehow get the flag and make it back to your own territory then the game is over and your team wins)

"You got all that?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said.

"Ok, well my family is waiting for us in the forest."

"Ok."

"Lets go!" I began to run along the path that led to where my family was waiting for us.

Courtney began to run after me. "Race ya!" She yelled as she ran past me. Courtney then transformed into a Fiskerton phantom and disappeared into the trees.

I ran faster and faster into the trees until I reached my family.

As soon as I got to the clearing where everyone was waiting for Courtney and I to arrive, I saw Courtney doing a victory dance.

She then turned back into herself and stopped her victory dance.

"I... Win..." She gasped, out of breath.

"Yeah... But you cheated." I answered.

"Ok... Anyway, Courtney did Zak tell you what we're doing?" My mom asked Courtney.

"Yeah, we're playing capture the flag, right?" Courtney had caught her breath again.

"Yeah, Doyle and Doc are team captains."

"Ok."

My dad spoke first. "I'll pick first. Ok... Zak."

"Courtney." Doyle said.

"Drew."

"Fisk."

"Komodo."

"Zon."

Doyle's team consisted of Courtney, Doyle, Fisk, and Zon. My dads team consisted of me, my dad, my mom, and Komodo.

No ones p.o.v

All the territory was marked and the flags were ready, as well as the players.

"Ok, we need a plan." Courtney said. Her team was huddled together in a circle.

"Right. I think I have one." Doyle said. "We need three distractions and one fast runner."

"I can be the runner!" Fisk volunteered.

"Ok, Fisk is the runner, the rest of us are the distractions. So what we're gonna do is the distractions are gonna distract someone while the runner will get the flag."

"Sounds good. I call distracting Zak!" Courtney said.

"Ok I'll distract Doc. Zon can you distract Drew?" Doyle asked.

Zon gave two loud squawks which meant yes.

"Ok, good. Scout out." Doyle ordered.

The team of four scouted out of their territory and into the enemies territory.

Courtney's p.o.v

As soon as I got into enemy territory, I saw Zak patrolling the border. Before he could turn around and see me, I stuck up behind him and yelled, "HEY ZAK!"

He turned around and screamed. I almost died laughing. He tried to tag me but I easily dodged him by doing a back handspring.

"Can't catch me!" I yelled, trying to be extremely annoying. And I guess it worked, cause Zak started chasing me.

I transformed into a Fiskerton Phantom and jumped into a tree. After I got in the tree I hung upside down by my legs. I put my thumbs to my ears and wiggled my other fingers while I did a raspberry. I turned back into myself as I did this and then stopped when I was myself again. I began to laugh as Zak tried to touch my fingertips so I would go to jail. Then I lifted myself up so I was just sitting in the branch.

"Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah! You can't catch me!" This was hilarious! I could do whatever I wanted to do and he couldn't stop me while I was up in a tree. Unless... Zak used his metal stick to grab the branch I was on and pull himself up into the tree. He almost touched my hand, but I panicked and jumped down so quickly that the force caused me to fall forward. Zak jumped down from the tree and almost tagged me once again, but I managed to scramble to my feet just in time. I ran as fast as I could, just hoping I wouldn't get caught and ruin the plan.

Suddenly, I saw Fisk run past us holding a red flag. He was shouting, "I got the flag! I got the flag!"

"Gotta go!" I yelled to Zak. I changed directions and moved to the left so Zak ran past me and fell.

Them I followed Fisk back into our territory. Zon flew closely to the ground and perched herself on the branch of a tree in our territory.

Then I saw Doyle being chased back to our territory by Doc. He lunged forward and just made it into our territory without getting tagged. Luckily Doc lunged after him and fell onto our territory. I ran over to him and tagged him.

"Twenty years in prison for trespassing." I said.

Doc just stared at me as I grinned at him. Zak came out of the bushes, his hair full of twigs.

"Ok, you win." He said.

"Yes! We are victorious!" I yelled happily.

"Alright, you win. Well I think that's enough training for one day, lets get back to the airship." Drew said.

The Saturdays (plus Courtney) gathered the flags and went back to the airship.


	15. Chapter 15: Washington DC

Chapter 15: Washington D.C.

No ones p.o.v

"Zak, how would you feel about a vacation?" Doc asked his son.

"I think it would be cool." He replied.

"Great, would you want to go to Washington D.C.?"

"Sure. That sounds fun."

They were sitting at the kitchen table while Drew made waffles for breakfast.

"Alright, then it's settled. We go to Washington D.C. for our vacation!" Doc exclaimed.

"Wait, when?" Zak asked.

"Now. I already had the auto pilot set on taking us to Washington."

"Oh, cool. Wait is Courtney coming?"

"Sure."

Just then Courtney walked in and yawned. She was wearing the same bed clothes that she wore after her and Zak escaped from Weird World.

"Morning." She said after yawning.

"Morning." Zak replied. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah. That mattress is really comfortable."

"Anyway, you wanna go on a vacation?"

"Sure, where?"

"Washington D.C."

"Sounds cool."

"Great! Cause we're already on our way!"

"Really?! Better go get dressed!" She raced out of the kitchen and to the guest bedroom.

"Well she's in a hurry." Zak said.

Once the Saturdays arrived at Washington D.C. They parked the airship in a forest. Courtney emerged from the guest bedroom dressed in her usual everyday outfit.

Courtney's p.o.v

"So, are we at Washington yet?" I asked.

"Yeah." Zak replied. "Lets go!"

Zak started running toward the ramp on the airship followed closely by me. Once we got into the forest, we saw Zaks parents.

"There's a hiking trail not too far from here, if we follow it we could probably make our way to a park and out of this forest." Doc said. He was reading a strange holographic map that appeared to be coming from his wrist.

We walked along, Doc leading the way, until we found the hiking trail. Once we found the trail, we followed it and ended up in a park. There were people playing with their dogs and kids playing on the playground.

It was a lovely place. I was gazing around admiring all of the people, when suddenly, I slammed into someone that was walking in front of me. I grunted as our chests hit, and fell to the ground. I looked at the person that sat before me. She had black hair and was wearing a white flowing blouse. She was also wearing black stretchy jeans, flats, a necklace with a black heart pendant, and a bracelet that matched her necklace.

"Sorry." I told her.

"Yeah, me too." She said.

We got up.

"Hi, I'm jade."

"I'm Courtney."

We shook hands. Then I saw a shiny rectangular box she had in her hand. I pointed to it as I asked her, "What is that?"

"It's a phone..." She said this like I was the only person in the world who didn't know what it was. She then held it up for me to see better.

"Oh, cool." I said, trying to be casual.

"Well, my friend and I are hanging out on the playground. You wanna hang out with us?"

"Uhhhh..." I looked at Drew with a questioning look in my eyes.

"Go have fun. We'll be back here in an hour to get you." She said with a smile.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

Jade grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind her to the playground.

I watched them walk away and waved to Zak with the hand that wasn't being pulled by Jade. He waved back, then turned away and walked with his family.

Once we got to the playground Jade introduced me to her friend.

"This is Britney." She said, gesturing to a girl sitting on the playground. She had brown hair and was wearing a black leather jacket. She was also wearing black jeans and black boots.

"Hi." She said as she waved.

"Hello." I said as I waved back.

"So," Jade began. "Who was that boy you were with?"

"Oh, he's just a friend."

"Oh. Is that your family, or his?"

"His. I'm just staying with them for a little."

"I thought so. They don't look much like you."

"Yeah... Anyway, what do you guys do for fun?"

"We usually just hang here, talk and play on the playground." Britney answered.

"Oh, Cool. So... What should we do?"

"Anything we want." Jade answered. "I'm so bored! I don't wanna just sit here and text all day!" Britney said.

"Me neither. Lets go do something. What do you wanna do?" Jade asked me.

"I don't know. We could explore the forest behind this park." I said.

"Ok, lets go." Jade responded.

I was surprised she actually wanted to go explore the forest.

"Oh, ok." I said. "We just have to be back here before my friends family comes back here to get me."

"Ok, we can be back by then." Jade answered.

And with that we headed off toward the forest.

**Ok, first, Jade and Britney will NOT BE IN THE FAN FICTION FOREVER! It's only for a few chapter, and barely any. Just wanted to let you guys know.**


	16. Chapter 16: Under Attack

Chapter 16: Under Attack

Courtney's p.o.v

We reached the forest very quickly, since it was right behind the park we were at.

Once we walked through the forest for about five minutes, I heard the bushes rustling behind me.

I'm not quite sure if Jade heard it too or not, because I could have sworn she stiffened a little. But it seemed as if Britney didn't hear a thing.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked them.

"No." Britney answered, calmly.

"Uhhh, hear what?" I noticed that Jade answered almost like she was nervous.

"I heard the bushes rustling." I answered. "Are you ok Jade? You seem kinda... Tense."

"Couldn't feel any better." She responded. I could tell she was lying.

"Ok..." I said.

Then I heard the undergrowth in front of us rustle.

"Did you guys..." I asked.

"I heard it that time." Said Britney.

"Yeah, me too." Jade chimed in.

Suddenly a white tiger jumped out from the bushes behind us and pinned me down. I didn't want to, but I had to show them my power.

I transformed into the green cryptid and kicked the tiger off.

Jade gasped. "Your... Your a shapeshifter!" She exclaimed.

I turned around to look at her and transformed back into myself.

"Yeah, I..." Before I could finish my sentence, something incredible happened.

Jade transformed into the green cryptid for about five seconds then transformed back.

"Your... Your like me!" I had about one second to be happy until the tiger pounced again. It pounced on me, then I transformed into the white wolf cryptid and kicked it off. It hit the ground, hard. Then I picked it up and threw it at a tree, knocking it unconscious.

"Wait." I said after I transformed back into myself. I walked over to Jade, grabbed her arm, and pulled down her sleeve. There was a mark on her arm in the shape of an infinity sign, but with pointed edges instead of round ones. I gasped, then traced it. Nothing happened. I tried again. Nothing happened.

A confused look rested on my face.

"But... Why did..." I didn't get to finish my sentence. I grunted as something hit my shoulder. It was a small dart, about an inch long. I grabbed my shoulder. I fell to my knees as a second dart hit my leg. A third dart hit my neck and my vision began to blur, then I blacked out.

Jade's p.o.v

I gasped. I couldn't believe I had finally found someone like me, and now she was gone, just like that.

I glanced to where the dart came from and saw a man, who had just came out from behind a tree. He had gray hair with a black clump of hair on top of his head. He was wearing glasses and a bluish colored suit. He was holding a very peculiar looking gun in his hand.

He fired again, this time aiming at me. I dodged. What did he want with us?

Suddenly a woman with orange hair tied up in a tight bun, walked out from behind a tree. She was wearing a bluish colored jumpsuit, and was also holding a very strange looking gun.

The man fired again, but once again I dodged, and he missed.

Zaks p.o.v

After we left the park, we went to visit the 9-11 Memorial site. After that, we went back to the park to pick up Courtney.

When we got to the park, we saw that there was no sign of Courtney or her new friends. We had no idea where they were until we saw Britney burst through the trees behind the park. She ran to us, out of breath.

"Help..." She panted. "They're in the forest."

I ran through the trees, not caring if the branches on the trees scraped me, nor if my family was following. They were of course.

We ran for what seemed like ages, until we found them.

I saw the green cryptid Courtney usually transforms into fighting Beamen and Miranda. Then I realized it wasn't her. Courtney was laying on the ground a few feet away.

I ran to her and noticed a tranquilizer dart stuck in her right shoulder. This couldn't be good. I ran over to the cryptid and helped it fight off the two scientists. I slammed Dr. Beamen into the nearest tree, knocking him unconscious.

I noticed the cryptid was trying to get to Miranda's neck. I didn't understand why until I saw what it did. The cryptid shot out its arm and pressed a spot on Miranda's neck. Her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground, unmoving.

Out of no where the cryptid transformed into Jade.

"Jade?!" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm a shapeshifter, like Courtney."

"Oh."

"Courtney was hit with a dart of some sort."

We ran over to Courtney's unmoving body. I kneeled down and put her head on my lap.

"She's out cold." I said.

"Then we better get her back to the airship." My mom told me.

"And I better get going." Jade chimed in. "As nice as it was to find someone like me, it's too dangerous to stay out here. I better get going. Goodbye." She said to Courtney. She was still unconscious. She thanked me for the help and transformed into the green cryptid, and was off.

(By the way, someone gave me a tip that the green cryptid is actually called a Biloko, so I am going to refer to it as that from now on)

Fisk carried Courtney to the airship, and we all followed. Fisk set her down on a medical bed, and all we could do, was wait for her to wake up.


	17. Chapter 17: A Mercenary

Chapter 17: A Mercenary

**Please review, I will take the good and the bad! I need to know what you guys think! And I also have two questions for you guys. Ok, first question, do you think that naming my chapters gives too much away about the chapter? Please respond! Second question, do you guys have any ideas for a new fanfiction? Because I've been thinking about starting another one, and no I am not giving up on this one, but I have been wanting to start a new one. So if you guys have any ideas, please PM me, and if I like your idea I will use it and give you credit. (I will probably change it up a bit also) Anyway, enjoy!**

Zaks p.o.v

I sat in the medical room and waited for Courtney to wake up. It's been about ten hours since she was hit with those tranquilizer darts. My parents said they were supposed to wear off in twelve hours, only two more to go.

I yawned, and decided to lay down for a bit. I lay on the nearest medical bed and tried to go to sleep, and eventually I did.

After I fell asleep, all I saw was blackness. I had a dreamless sleep. Suddenly, I heard movement and woke up, staring into Courtney's eyes. I knelt down next to the bed she was laying on.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She replied. "But Zak, I kinda have a confession to make... When I was trapped at Argost's mansion, before you were captured too, a snake woman thing came into the room where I was being held and told

Argost something that even I didn't know about myself." Courtney hesitated a bit, but then pulled down her sleeve to show a very strange looking marking. "She told him I was shape shifter, but then she traced this marking with her finger. Some purple light showed up on this symbol and she told Argost that... That I could raise an entire army of one species of cryptid, if I was transformed into it." She then stopped looking at the marking on her arm and looked into my eyes.

"I... I don't know what to tell you. But everything will be ok. I promise." I told her.

"I think I'm gonna sleep some more. I'm still really tired and weak."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, that's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

I went to my bedroom and slept the rest of the night. When I awoke the next morning I went to the medical room.

I stopped in front of the door and opened it as quietly as I could, to see Courtney still laying on the bed.

I walked over to the nearest medical bed and sat down. I just sat and stared at her sleeping body. She had little scratch marks on her face, but other than that she looked so peaceful and frail. Her chest slowly rising and falling with every breath she took. She was laying her back, facing the ceiling. She was so relaxed, calm, weak.

Suddenly her skin began to turn green, and she grunted. Her skin then faded back to its original color and she returned back to her peaceful stage.

Suddenly her eyes began to open. When they were open completely she noticed me out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to look at me.

"Hi." She said, she still seemed weak.

"Hi." I replied.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not long. About a minute or two."

"Ok."

"So," I began. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She said. "But I am feeling better." Her voice strengthened a bit as she said that last sentence.

"That's good."

"Hey, can I draw something?"

I gave her a questioning look.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing." I replied, and left the room to get her some paper and a pencil.

I grabbed the utensils and brought them to Courtney.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." I told her.

She began sketching a human. First the shapes and lines, then the details. She sketched the face details first. I didn't know who she was drawing until she started on the hair. It was me. She was drawing me.

She drew the details on my shirt, then my baggy pants.

It was mesmerizing to watch her hand make light strokes on the paper with a pencil.

When she finished her drawing she erased all the shapes and lines underneath the details, until it was a magnificent drawing of me.

"Wow." I exclaimed in astonishment.

She giggled. "Thanks."

The day went on. We trained a bit, and since she was fascinated by the television so much, we watched another movie. I even showed her some technology.

Later it was time to go to bed, I walked to my room and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

Courtney's p.o.v

Today was so fun. Zak and I hung out and I learned some stuff about the present, like some things about technology. I was so beat. I jumped onto the bed, landing on my back, sinking into the soft mattress. I closed my eyes and began to think. After a couple seconds, I was fast asleep.

Of course I had dreams, but they weren't anything special.

Only a few minutes into my slumber, I awoke. My eyes flew open to the sound of shattering glass. Silently, I got up, crept to the door and rested my ear against it, to hear footsteps.

I began to panic as I realized that they were coming towards me.

I jerked my ear away from the door and forced myself to think straight. I thought for a moment, then transformed into a Bunyip. Frantically, I scampered under the bed, flat on my stomach, and waited.

I heard the door slide open and the foot steps come towards me. They stopped right in front of my face. A man with a strange looking mask bent down and pulled up the blanket that hid me from him, revealing me. I just stared at him, petrified.

He grabbed me with one hand, and lifted me out from under the bed. I let out a terrified squeak.

He stood up straight, his one hand still grasping me, and said, "Hello. I'm going to guess that you are Courtney, the shape shifter?" He had an accent. He sounded Russian.

Not knowing what to do, I transformed into myself again, forcing him to let me go.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

He was about to grab me again, but I dodged and ran out the door and into the hall. As I ran, I thought I heard the rumbling of an engine. Suddenly something flew past and grabbed my waist as it flew.

I looked to see who it was, and saw the Russian man again. We flew down the hall and through a broken window.

"I'm going to ask this one last time, who are you, and what do you want with me?" I asked again.

"I couldn't care less what happens to you. I'm doing this for someone else." I noticed we were flying above a forest, perfect. I transformed into a white wolf cryptid and dug my nails into the mans arm. With a scream of pain he dropped me. I was now falling towards the trees.

Just before I hit the first tree, I turned into a cryptid that looked a lot like Zon and flew above the trees.

I felt arms wrap around my chest. Out of surprise I let out a squawk. Then I turned back into myself, he had me at a different angle now that I was a kid again. He had me by my stomach with my arms pinned to my sides.

"Let... Me... GO!" I screamed. I transformed into the cryptid that looks like Zon again, forcing him to drop me once again. I fell to the trees, head first, and did a spectacular dive. Before I dove head first into the dirt below, I spread out my wings and flew upward, then perched myself on a branch. I transformed into a white wolf cryptid, jumped down from the tree, and ran. I was free. But not for long.

I felt the Russian mans arms force me to the ground, my face in the dirt.

"Why don't you just stop struggling and come with me? I'll get you sooner or later."

I transformed into myself again. "Now why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because it would be a lot easier for both of us."

"Don't you mean you?"

"No. I'll just keep coming after you if you don't come with me now."

"You are such a creep."

"I don't care what you think of me. Now, since you won't come willingly, I guess I'll have to use force. This may hurt a bit." A pained cry escaped my lips as I felt a sharp pain below my rib cage. He was injecting me with something.

I squirmed helplessly under his weight, trying to escape. Suddenly, my vision blurred, and I blacked out.


	18. UP FOR ADOPTION

Sorry guys, but I'm putting this fanfic up for adoption. I really am sorry, but I'm just not really into The Secret Saturdays anymore. ;( I'm really sorry, but this story is now up for adoption, so just review or PM me if you'd like to adopt this story. Sorry.


End file.
